


The Usefulness of Art

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frotting, Groping, Immobility, Inanimate Objects, Nonconsensual, Nonpenetrative Sex, Stone Transformation, Superheroes, Transformation, dubcon, noncon, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on deviantart.After tracking down a villain to an abandoned building the superheroines Athena and Artemis find themselves at the mercy of Aegis, who wields the Mask of Medusa--and the ability to turn them both to stone.





	The Usefulness of Art

The art of self employment as a superhero was one that toed the edge of risk and reward all at once; while many would refer to them as _vigilantes_ rather than heroes, but both had agreed that what they were doing was necessary. Brilla and Teagan had gone from normal young women who had quietly bonded over discovering their respective ‘superpowers,’ to the masked duo of Athena and Artemis.  
  
Their names were rather fitting; Teagan had been granted with the strange ability to not only see through walls, but a telepathy that stretched further than they’d been able to test so far. Brilla joked often that Teagan should have gone into some kind of spy reconnaissance than working as a lab technician, though Teagan remarked in return that she didn’t understand why Brilla hadn’t gone into the military. Her agility, combined with the fact that she never seemed to _miss_ when firing with _anything_ was just as relevant. Artemis was the hunter, and Athena the tactician who guided her in every operation, alerting her to wherever her opponent was—all in all, it was a partnership that worked rather well.   
  
They operated mostly out of Teagan’s apartment, with a police scanner letting them know when there was an incident. Their costumes were a bit of a conjunction between Brilla knowing how to sew and managing to get ahold of some relatively nice outfits at Halloween that could easily be spruced up, ultimately ending with Athena choosing a painted semi-ceramic mask that hid her features entirely (considering she didn’t need to actively involve herself in combat and was often even relatively far away from conflict), and Artemis gaining a mask that tied across her eyes and nose, flaring up into dark emerald and black features at her temple. They were seen fleetingly across the city together, but it was truly only Artemis that tended to go into the scene.   
  
This time, an alarm had been tripped, and the girls had been all ears in catching the name on the radio. _Aegis._ An actual ‘villain’, someone who was known to be shrouded in an air of mystery that made for the perfect opportunity to actually make themselves a little better known as superheroines. Their days of somewhat fringe-popularity and making crime-bosses loathe to hear their name was over. They’d bag a genuine villain, and maybe they could get enough popularity to quit their day jobs in favor of a city-sponsorship to keep people safe.   
  
Together, with Athena’s powers, they’d managed to track him down to a somewhat isolated apartment building. While the police had initially been hot on his trail, they’d lost him a few miles back, and both heroines were fine with this; it gave them the chance to show up from the blue with a captured bad guy, and cement themselves as useful. Athena took her normal place, finding an abandoned apartment to set up in—it took her a bit to settle and calm herself, but she needed silence and a bit of security so she could genuinely start to tap into her powers. Meanwhile, Artemis scaled the building by using the alleyway fire escape; she’d take the building from the top floor, that way Athena could intercept on the bottom if he tried to escape below, and Artemis could pincer him from above.   
  
Right as Artemis reached the roof-escape, she let out a careful sigh, readying the crossbow she’d chosen for her weapon this time. In a deadlier situation she might have gone with a gun, but she intended to incapacitate Aegis, not actually kill him. They didn’t need to be rung up on murder charges instead of coming off as the ones that were saving the day. “Alright, Athena,” she spoke aloud softly, expecting her partner to have set up by then and to be ready to start feeding her information. “I’m in position… Athena?” The soft voice of her partner, unlike usual, did not ring through the back of her mind in the gentle, uninvasive telepathy that the girl normally spoke with. “Athena, you hear me, right?” Artemis repeated, though her instincts were telling her that…something was off. Her heart began to beat a little quicker, and she gave it to the count of ten, before she realized that their operation had likely been compromised.   
  
She scales down the building much more quickly than she’d managed to go up it, tearing down through the staircase as she braced her weapon to her side. They’d used the window to get access to the seemingly empty apartment, and that was where she slipped through now. Something akin to relief ran through her as she spotted the form of her partner, standing still in the middle of the room, as she’d left her.  
  
“Athena? What’s going on, you were supposed to answer when I reached the r-“ Artemis froze as she put her hand out to rest on her partner’s shoulder, only to find that it was hard as rock instead of having the soft give of flesh under her friend’s costume. Just as her hand recoiled, she drew in a sharp breath as another voice echoed through the room.   
  
“She’s a bit indisposed. As are you.” Artemis’s head jerked up in alarm at hearing that she wasn’t alone in the room—Aegis had tucked himself into the far corner where she’d clearly missed him when she had come in, too focused on trying to make sure that Athena was alright. Unfortunately, lifting her gaze to the source had been her biggest mistake, her hand drawn back to her side from where she’d jerked it away from Athena.   
  
The change started from her eyes, but spread rapidly through her—where she’d rested her gaze on the Mask of Medusa, Artemis quickly began to change, her skin taking on a pale gray color as her entire form hardened, her deep, inwards gasp from her lungs being the last movement in her form before a gray statue stood before Aegis instead of a living woman. Slowly, he lifted his fingers to remove the mask once the change was completed; he’d never tried to remove it half-way through a victim turning to stone before, but he was sure that it would have been terribly messy had he made the attempt. His employer was paying for art and the removal of obstacles from his operations—not a bloodbath. He was the first of the trio in the room to show his ‘secret identity,’ though there were hardly any coherent witnesses there to put the name Alexander Nikos to the face.   
  
Here was where his personal fun began, though. He knew full well that the police was off of his trail, and leisurely, he moved to close the window that Artemis had burst in through, and the click of a button lifted the fake wall of the room to show a genuine base of operations; the faux room was simply a trap in itself, and a holding room for victims who tended to toss themselves into the unfortunate fate that both young heroines had found themselves in. Though he was inclined to take things slowly and enjoy the process, he was aware that the statues only held the heat of a human body for so long, and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.   
  
“Athena and Artemis. Ironic that you would choose such names. Following my theme?” he hummed softly, as if they could hear him or could answer, though neither were true. His fingers lifted slowly, pulling a small pair of scissors from one of the nearby counters. He tucked the edge of one of the sharp blades under the black mask that rest on one of Athena’s firm, stone cheeks. It wasn’t as if he was worried about damaging her, since a little blade would do nothing against the hard, yet smooth stone that her skin had become from the effects of his mask. He snipped away the feathered mask, since it would have been too engrained in her stone hairstyle to be removed naturally. The benefit of the Mask of Medusa came with it not turning anything synthetic to stone as well, but sometimes it made removing things a little difficult if the victim had contorted to a strange position or gripped something upon their transformation. Under the mask, she was quite pretty, her features a little sharper. She had been the taller of the two, but clearly the more athletic. Her breasts were a little perkier, and he found himself interested in seeing those after her identity had been laid bare for him.  
  
He considered that it was polite of her to have lifted her arms away from her chest, and her shirt received the same treatment as her mask. It was cut neatly down the front, though he tended to be a little more rough with clothing as he went along, he wasn’t quite at that stage yet.   
  
Nikos pressed his tongue to his lower lip, wetting it as he let his eyes roam down the slender frame of the one who’d proclaimed herself a huntress. With the scissors still in hand, his free fingers lifted to cup one of her still-warm breasts, pushing her bra beneath it as the fabric bent and strained against ungiving stone skin. There was a soft curve to her chest, but it was a little on the small side for his tastes—Athena promised to be much more rewarding in that aspect, but thumbing over one of Artemis’s nipples, he felt warmth start to stir in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t quite like how her expression had settled on a startled terror, and he considered that he should have turned her a little earlier than letting the fear of what had happened to her friend settle.   
  
Her bra was snipped at the shoulders and chest, letting it fall to put her breasts on display—pressed outwards, with her last sharp breath. Afterwards, he cut away her pants, leaving the woman on full display to anyone who may behold her in the future. He tucked the scissors in his back pocket for a moment to size her up, both hands rising to feel the little pebbles of her nipples press against his palm, bringing a grin to his features. Oh, his employer would be delighted with this one; he preferred the athletic women, he was sure, and his fingers could trace clearly down the little rise of muscle that had been the start of gently defined abs on the woman.   
  
A little further interest fell in her partner, who he hadn’t bothered stripping in the short time that followed changing her to stone and her partner realizing she was unresponsive. Her mask hid much more of her expression, and that was a little more thrilling than knowing how much of Artemis’s face had been revealed. He approached her next, finding that warmth below his own belt only growing as he snipped the lace holding her porcelain mask on. Her lips had been full, and only gently parted in surprise at seeing him enter the room.   
  
She still held her body heat as well, something he took a slow, purposeful delight in discovering as he snipped up the dress she’d chosen to wear as her ‘outfit’. It made sense that hers didn’t require as much maneuverability as her partners had, considering her own particular interactions as a hero. It fell open at her shoulders as he started there, but as his excitement grew, he eventually forsook the scissors entirely. Grabbing a fistful of the material of the cream-colored dress, he ripped it down the front, exposing the stone woman inch by inch as the fabric gave and tore in his hands. His pulse was pounding in his ears, and as he exposed every softer curve of her skin, he found himself as hard as her skin was.   
  
It was only when the dress was gone did he realize that her thighs, plush as they were, had a subtle gap between them where they curved up to her panties. A gap just wide but tight enough. With a slow inhale, he shifted to push his own pants down, dropping them to the floor to be followed by his underwear. He didn’t bother with his shirt, though he took his sweet time with enjoying the process of stripping her bra down her chest and arms, glad that her arms had stayed parted. While he was fine with cutting them away, usually, there was something still deeply satisfying about being able to pull it from them naturally.   
  
As he’d expected, her breasts were fuller, a little lower set from their thick size and the way her body curved much more than her partner’s. The stone was as soft as carved marble to his touch, finding himself fascinated with the way that, even if he couldn’t squeeze them, they felt almost like touching the natural product rather than the aftereffect of the mask’s ‘curse’ on her. He moved to circle her slowly, admiring the curve of her ass. With the part of her legs he was able to grip her panties at the hips, and move them down the thickness of her now-firm thighs, past her knees, and to her ankles. From where he reached the bottom, his fingers pressed to her ankle, and standing back up straight, he let his touch roam up the warmth of her calf, the back of her knee, her thigh, and then upwards between her thighs. The cleft of her ass was frozen in a perfect dip, and he lingered behind her as he slid close, resting his now-hard cock between both cheeks. His arms slipped around the woman-turned-statue, and he started to rock forward. She was warm enough to make this more than enjoyable, and his fingers rest where her stomach met the top of her hips, digging his fingertips against that spot as he held her in place. The last thing he wanted was to knock her over and ruin a perfectly good masterpiece, but he was determined to have his pleasure of her before he turned them both over to his employer—though admittedly, he was sorely tempted to keep ‘Athena’ for his own, personal art collection.   
  
He let out a slow exhale as he felt the friction build between them from his own movements, though it wasn’t quite enough for him to simply frot against her until he finished—no, he’d eyed that dip between her thighs, and he was determined to see just how useful she’d be as a more hands-on art exhibit.   
  
Aegis moved only once to pull back, and then slowly push his cock between the gap between her thighs. The first thing he noticed was the higher heat lingering there, feeling the way the folds of her now- stone labia offered a few more ridges to grind against. The pressure was perfect—the placement wasn’t too far, and she was nearly the perfect size for him. While penetration was impossible with the way their bodies tended to solidify, this was the closest he’d ever come to being able to taking advantage of any of the victims he’d transformed with the Mask.   
  
With the way he was starting to genuinely move now, rocking his hips forward to the heroine’s ass to drive himself in the snug warmth left between her thighs, he knew he had to get a better grip on her. That was the last thing he’d ever complain about, though—it meant he slipped his arms up under hers, and up to her breasts. Nikos shifted forward, regretting only the firmness of her stone ass keeping him from pressing fully against her then as he teased her hard nipples between his fingers, remembering the sweet little noise of surprise she’d made when he’d entered the room—and imagining what it must have been like to hear her make similar noises while he rocked shamelessly against her exposed slit.   
  
Though he preferred the silence in a way, the thought was enough to make him groan softly into the smooth surface of her neck, swallowing hard as he started rocking hard enough to tilt her weight to and fro against his body every time he started to move a little too quickly. He always wound up having to be a little more careful in instances like this, as much as he was loathe to do so; the temptation to lay her on the floor and pound down against the tight offering of her body was nearly too much to resist, but getting her back up on her feet again might cause some damage he didn’t want to explain.  
  
One hand trailed down from a breast to rest over the soft curve of stomach, and finally, he felt the warmth become a little overwhelming. The best part about their stone bodies was that the surfaces were normally so smooth and pleasant that he didn’t even need lube for situations like this, and he was right; he allowed himself to sink fully against her thighs, twitching between the snug surfaces, before finishing in the tight space her body had been frozen into. For a moment, he simply buries his forehead against the back of her shoulder, deeply satisfied with the arrangement; his employer would be none the wiser that he’d personally enjoyed Athena’s transformation long before he handed her over, which was undoubtedly for the better; that alone was enough to be particularly pleasing with the arrangement they had. What his client didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.   
  
He pulled back, fetching his boxers from the floor to admire the sight of his own fluids running down Athena’s thighs, as pale as porcelain but shining with wetness in a crude suggestion of her own arousal. Almost mockingly, he patted Artemis’s cheek on his way to the shelf again; she had, after all, been forced to watch the entire ordeal of him so shamelessly enjoying himself with her friend’s frozen body, despite being in a similar state herself. After pulling back on his boxers, he turned on his phone to make a call.   
  
“Yes. I have your next delivery in now; feel free to send your men to pick them up whenever you want. …Their masks? I’ll send them on as well.”


End file.
